


Wrestle

by Ender_Rock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock
Summary: Loki and Iron Man wrestle.





	Wrestle

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see from what I've posted so far, I am more of a graphic artist than a writer. And also this is my first fic. On top of that, English is not my native language, so please be gentle, haha. ^^ If North American English is your native language, please, do point out my errors so that I may learn from them and fix them :p

New York City was used to heavy damage. The cost of living, in addition to being high from the cultural influence of the place, was spiced up by indecently pricy insurance. Alien one day, weirdo another … And even if heavy casualty attacks weren't common, strange and property damaging things were happening on a regular basis. Tony Stark knew that. He also knew that this kind of neighborhood threat could be handled by friendly neighbours. Which is why upon receiving a notification from Jarvis after the AI had skimmed the news for him, he didn't bat an eye an ordered coffee instead. Whatever it was was happening at least a couple of blocks away anyway. As he waited for his order, Tony heard the sound of building getting demolished. Some people turned their heads nervously. Tourists probably. So okay, maybe just one block away. Still, it was likely some freak trying to burglar a store. Whatever. He picked up his order and started walking towards the door. That is when the window blew up as something flew right through it, knocked someone down, stumbled and landed on him. "Shit, my coffee" he thought as he hit the floor, crushed under what had just stormed in. But quickly coffee became the last of his worries as he realized something. Pale skin. Gold. Black leather and hair. Startled green eyes. "You!" The green eyes widened. Deadly enemy. Very deadly. Wrong suit for that kind of shit. Do something for your life while he's still startled. React first and you might live. Three different things happened in the same second. Tony grabbed Loki's arm to push him away. An explosion went off in the street. Loki turned his head instinctively looking at the fight that was going on - without him? - and teleported away. They both landed derpily against a bookshelf, knocking books all over themselves. Tony recognized a bookstore from further away in the city. Once again, he tried reacting first, thankful that the store was closed and that nobody would be exposed, not even wondering why they had landed there. He pushed Loki away from him, throwing him into the next shelf, knocking more books down. Immediately, Loki sprung back on the engineer to attack, but he tripped on a hardback and flailed. At the same time, Tony punched him, aiming for the jaw, only grazing the shoulder as his enemy was loosing his balance, clutching his arm out of reflex and pulling him in his fall, making him land on top. They looked at each other in surprise for a split second as Loki blushed before he pushed him away in turn. Before being thrown too far away, Tony managed to grab the trickster's hair, causing him to groan. They rolled around, wrestling, the engineer pulling hair, biting and throwing punches that barely ever landed, determined to survive the fight despite his lack of suit, while the other seemed mostly to be trying to push him away, without much energy to it. The more they rolled over one another, the least they seemed determined to harm. Then Tony realized that he wasn't wrestling Loki out of survival instinct anymore. He just didn't want the close contact to stop. And neither did Loki. He bit his shoulder for good measure and the other let out a low moan. He had his nose in his hair and could hear him pant in his neck. It didn't feel like he was feebly trying to push him away anymore. Instead, it felt like he was refraining from being too handsy. His leg fell between Loki's and that is when he felt his hard on. Startled by the contact, the trickster sent them rolling again, landing on top and freezing. He was hoovering over Tony, trying not to touch him to much, trying to hide his face and calm his breathing, and definitely trying to hide his erection. The engineer could feel his own pants getting tighter. He grabbed the other by the hips and pulled him down, causing him to let out a startled exhale and drop his face in his neck. He rubbed his knee against the arousal again, this time intentionally, and gained a little whimper of a moan. He closed his eyes, savouring the sound. If his "enemy" had wanted to kill him, he would already be dead. And he probably should have arrested him, but the two of them were rock hard in an empty place. So he took the decision to just roll with it. Moving his hands down, he started feeling Loki up, fondling his butt as he rubbed his nose behind his ear to gently kiss his neck. When it moved to the side to allow him easier access, he made the kissing more intense, trailing his lips on the soft skin, his warm breath blowing on the sensitive area. One of his hands came up to feel Loki's side as the other one dipped between his legs to caress his inner thigh. Tony rolled them over again in order to be on top. Black hair was pooling around the beautiful pale face looking up at him, surprise and arousal in his emerald eyes, and a solid blush rising. Loki tentatively brought his hands up to Tony's sides, glancing up at him with disbelief as he was allowed to slide them under his shirt and feel warm skin. The other shivered lightly under the cold touch. He gently tugged down on the engineer's hips, mimicking what he had done the previous minute, and got no resistance as the mortal lowered himself slowly, watching his face intently before grinding their hards on together. Loki's eyes fluttered as he let out a shuddering exhale, trying his best not to let his head drop backwards under the feeling. Tony slowly started bending over, only pausing an inch away from his face, as if to give him time to withdraw, only to see green eyes filled with shy lust. He softly pressed their lips together, earning an incredulous whimper. He pushed the kiss a little harder, a little deeper, and the mage slowly gave in, allowing himself to moan more and more openly, receiving the kiss with a growing hunger, his mouth craving the taste and invasion of the foreign tongue. The engineer was revelling in the sounds he was causing, rubbing himself on the other as his cold hands were exploring his skin. He brought one of his own hands to untie the mage's tunic and open it, revealing the soft pale skin, and proceeded to kiss his way down while figuring out the strap of his pants next. Loki removed his hands as they couldn't keep up anymore and he remained laying on the ground as if disbelief and anticipation were preventing him from sitting up to chase after the man that was now pulling him out. He couldn't help his own erratic breathing, and quickly went back to whimpering as the mortal stroked him. He finally allowed his head to drop and closed his eyes under the pleasure. Tony enjoyed a long look at everything, from Loki's flushed face to the hard dick he was jerking at the slowest possible pace, then started licking it, just as slow. The surprised moans were music to his ears. He pressed the head of it against his lax lips, slowly pushing it in, slowly pulling it out, his tongue gently playing with it, never taking more than the tip, driving the other insane with lust. He felt hands cupping the side of his head as the mage was rocking his hips back and forth, chasing the feeling of his mouth, not daring to pull him down, playing with his hair instead to distract and refrain from doing so. Tony moved one of the hands to the back of his neck as an encouragement, wanting his partner to loose control and start fucking his face. Loki took the hint and, tentatively, slowly pulled him down. The engineer let it slide between his lips, bit by bit taking as much of the length as he could until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He moaned lowly around it, making it obvious he wanted more. He popped his head back up, not enough to let it out of his mouth, but just enough that he could shoot the mage his sultriest, most submissive look. The other looked like he couldn't believe his luck. He pulled him down again, a little faster this time, pushed him back up, pulled him back down and slowly picked up the pace with both his hands and hips. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his head now firmly handled, of the thick dick sliding in and out of his mouth at a growing pace. He undid his own pants and pulled himself out to masturbate as he enjoyed the feeling of his face finally getting fucked, always harder, always deeper, as Loki was pressing more and more against his comfort zone, always getting a little further in his throat, pushing boundaries to see what he could get away with, and never meeting any resistance. In one powerful thrust, his head was eventually pulled all the way down as the whole length of the mage was invading his throat. It felt like he was going to be held there but he gagged on it and was suddenly released. "I-I'm sorry!" Said a shy and almost horrified voice that sounded nothing like Germany. But Tony didn't bother to answer. He gasped for air for barely more than a second before he was mouthing at the cock again and moaning wantonly. After a hesitating instant, Loki took it for what it was and took hold of his head once more, shoving himself back in all the way, forcefully keeping it there for a bit as the engineer was gagging and moaning around it, then pushing him back up before slamming back in. He enjoyed his face getting thoroughly fucked while jerking himself off and felt Loki's pleasure growing deliciously, the salty taste of precum getting stronger. As he felt the other's orgasm rising, he decided to suddenly change the situation. He propped himself up and broke free from the hold of the mage, who was looking at him with a mix of confusion, guilt and betrayed frustration from being cut so close to completion. He looked like he was working up the courage to say something, but Tony didn't give him the time. He pulled his pants down without removing them all the way, leaving his legs awkwardly trapped before swiftly flipping him around. Loki was completely pliant as he arranged him around to be exposed before him. "There" he said once he was satisfied, his voice rough from his throat getting fucked. He sucked on two of his fingers and Loki shot him a nervous look before he pressed them in, a little too fast from being impatient. The mage moaned meekly at being entered, his cock still wet and hard. He kept moaning, both from pleasure and slight pain as the impatient fingers were moving a tad too fast for his comfort and stretching him out. He was left gapping open when the fingers suddenly pulled out and whined lewdly before the mortal's thick dick slammed into him. The strength of the thrust made him loose the little strength his knees had and he fell flat on the floor, his own cock caught between his stomach and the fabric of his tunic shielding his sensitive flesh from only a fraction of the burn of the carpet. He didn't get time to push himself up as Tony quickly went on fucking him hard, keeping him on the floor with thrusts that were knocking the air out of his lungs. The position was uncomfortable and the whole thing overall too dry, and he knew he should cast a quick spell to lube them both up a bit, but he felt his pleasure quickly rising again and, distracted, tried to chase it with the very little room for movement he had, soon forgetting about how painful the aftermath would be. The mortal's pace got erratic, the slamming stronger, as the cock inside him, thicker than ever, started twitching. Precum was starting to make it slicker, and Loki was about to mourn the rough feeling when he felt his partner suddenly explode in him. It kept moving back and forth, unable to help it, one instant letting cum leak out all over his rear, the next pushing it deep into him. Then it all stopped. Frustrated, he tried to push back against the other to feel him again, tried to slide his hand under his own stomach to finish himself, but the other pulled out slowly. Tony lifted him up by the hips and grabbed his cock before he could do so himself, while shoving his thumb in his gapping ass. It was nowhere near the thickness he was craving, but it curved just enough to hit the right spot. The moment it did so became obvious as Loki shouted out his pleasure. The two hands were working him ecstatically, one relentlessly hitting it, the other relentlessly jerking him off. He went limp as pleasure overwhelmed him in a screaming orgasm. He came hard in the hand that was holding him before collapsing bonelessly in his own filth, the mortal laying half on top of him. "Dang, he hear the raspy voice say. That is a lot of it." Loki blushed, embarrassed and cast a quick spell to clean them both up. There was a short pause. Then "If that's how it's gonna be now, I'd like to take you down to my lab. The sounds you make are so hot, and I've got some toys I'm dying to try on you." The mortal kissed him behind the ear and nuzzled his hair."I-I…" he didn't know what to say. "I'd love to hear you moan and make you scream like that again." Was whispered in his ear. "How dare you?!" He cried out of embarrassment, louder than he wanted. He teleported away, leaving Tony sighing and alone in a locked down bookstore.


End file.
